Jake
by iFoxWhisper
Summary: Cokieclan Chalange) Jake Is a kittypet who isn't happy as a kittypet. when he meets Galefire, she changes his life.


**Here's my third Cookieclan Chalange!**

Jake jumped down from his fence, looking around in the forest. he had heard of the two clans, Tigerclan, and Lionclan. ((I've combined the clans)) he sniffed around, and wanted to meet someone.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes, and a beautiful russet she cat stepped out of the bushes. his jaw dropped.

Galefire tipped her head. there was a black and white tom standing there, on Lionclan territory, with his jaws open staring at her like she had two heads?

"Kittypet, you do understand you are in Lionclan territory?" she asked kindly, wondering if he was slow.

"Oh my, I am sorry, I didn't mean to stare." he lowered his ears in embarrassment. she purred, he was very amusing, and handsome- for a kittypet. he has all black fur with his ears and tail and right forepaw being white, and pretty bright blue eyes.

Jake was mortified. he;s face with a beautiful she-cat, and he stares like he was a rabbit on the thunderpath.

"Oh dear… I must seem so dumb! I'm Jake.. I was wondering about joining your clan… I don't like being a house cat. see, my parents never fixed me."

"Whats wrong with you?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, its just what they call it when they bring me to the vet. that take the part of me that makes me wild."

"Oh thats terrible! why do you call them your parents?"

"Oh, the housefolk, treat me like they would their own kittens, and I love them, they've never hurt me, but, I just can't stand living somewhere where I can't hunt or mark territory or anything!"

"I see. I will take you to Roawanstar." Galefire purred. they were walking through the forest when jake spoke up again,

"So I heard there was once four clans?" he asked

"Yes, many moons ago." she said in surprise.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He purred. she looked at him, he was only a apprentice's age.

"Ok. Many moons ago, there were four great clans, Thunder, Wind Shadow and River. there was a great plague that ripped the clans to pieces. we call it the Dark Time. Windclan, the speedy and Lithe cats were hurt the most, since they tended to be small and less hardy against illness. Shadowclan was the second most damaged, since they weren't very… kind. they didn't care as much for their warriors. Riverclan, who depended on the fish were the second best off, since their prey wasn't affected. THunderclan was the best off, due to their shelter and love for eachother. but even the best off clans were hurt terribly by this plague, so the great leaders, Oakstar of Shadow, Bramblestar of Thunder, Reedstar of River and Ashstar of Wind met, and Starclan came down to them, and gave them a message, it was a repeat of their first message: Unite or Die. so the leaders spoke, and Thunderclan, as the best off and largest clan at the time, took Windclan into their ranks, and became Lionclan. Shadowclan and Riverclan who were almost always allies joined and became Tigerclan." Galefire finished just as they entered the large camp.

"Wow there are so many cats here!" Jake purred.

"I will bring you to Rowanstar." Galefire nodded to a cave in the wall of the Hollow. Jake followed her in, and came face to face with a huge grey tom who had a scar across one eye, Jake eeped and jumped back, his white tail fluffed out in alarm.

"Who is this Galefire?" he asked

"Rowanstar, this is Jake. he wishes to become apart of our clan. He explained that his owners haven't 'fixed' him yet, and he wants to be wild." Galefire explained.

"Your a kittypet? why aren't you wearing a collar?" Rowanstar asked.

"My Pa- My Housefolk don't believe in Collars. they will be sad I am gone, but I just can't be happy as a Kittypet." Jake explained.

"I see. can you fight?"

"Absolutely."

"Can you hunt?"

"I've caught mice before."

"Alright, I will accept you, Jake, come." Rowanstar walked out of the den and jumped onto a rock, Jake sat at the foot with Galefire.

"COme and meet!" Rowanstar called. cats, a lot of them came out of the dens. Jake only noticed one cat that was about his size and age. he was black with a white spot on his chest, and blue eyes.

"As you all know, Blazepaw is our only apprentice. and no one is having or has kits! we need more Warriors." Rowanstar began, "Galefire found a Kittypet named Jake wandering the forest, she tells me he knows of us, and wishes to join us. I say he shall! Jake come forward." Rowanstar jumped down, and stood in front of Jake who was shivering, not in fear but excitement! "From this moment until you become a warrior, you will be known as Nightpaw! Galefire, since you found him, you shall be his mentor."

"Nightpaw Nightpaw!


End file.
